End Transmission
by Alryssa
Summary: (Directly post-season 2) Dot Matrix places a difficult call to Turing System. She's got bad news for Bob's doppelganger, Robin - and a hard decision to make...


'End Transmission'  
  
Set just after the final episode of season 2, in Turing System  
"No, don't put it there."  
  
"Looks fine to me."  
  
"You put it there, and the nano you turn it on you'll fry the whole circuit."  
  
"I thought you said you weren't an engineer?"  
  
"I'm not, but I'm not basic, either. Don't put it there."  
  
"Who asked you, anyway?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I'm right. I know I am."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
A short pause.  
  
"OK, turn it on."  
  
"It's going to fry."  
  
"Turn it on!"  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Another pause. The console hummed and flickered to life.  
  
"Told you." Smug.  
  
The console buzzed suddenly, and smoke began pouring from its underside.  
  
"Shut it off!"  
  
Turing's security chief ran to the back of the console and yanked the power cable. The display fizzled out once more as the acrid smoke dissipated, carrying the faint smell of ozone with it. She glanced down at the system's chief mechanic, who had sat back from the open panel and was coughing as she fanned the smoke away from her face.  
  
"User, this is making my eyes water," Robin choked. She glanced up at the security chief. "I told you it wouldn't work."  
  
Perl scowled at her friend, but didn't get the chance to respond as the door to the Command.com's office slid open and Dennis entered the war room. His intense demeanour was broken temporarily at the sight of the still- smouldering console.  
  
"What's that smell?" he asked.  
  
The two sprites glanced at each other.  
  
"Maintenance," Robin deadpanned.  
  
Dennis studied them both carefully for a nano. Perl shrugged helplessly, a lopsided grin in place. He shook his head.  
  
"Right... uh... Robin, I've got an incoming transmission for you."  
  
The Guardian frowned, and got to her feet. "For me?"  
  
He nodded, slowly. "It's from Mainframe."  
  
"Route it out here, then."  
  
Dennis bit his lip, awkwardly. "She said it was... personal."  
  
"She?" Her expression darkened. "I'll take it in the office," she replied, walking past him.  
  
Perl waited until the door had closed before turning to Dennis. "What's going on?"  
  
He sighed, and looked back at the door to his office. "She wouldn't say, Perl. But it's not good news, I can tell."  
  
* * *  
  
The image was crackling with static, but Robin recognised the face immediately.  
  
"Dot?"  
  
She'd changed since she'd last seen her - and not just her clothing format, either. She had the sense of a sprite under intense pressure; someone who hadn't had much sleep, and was functioning entirely on adrenalin and energy shakes.  
  
You've never called me...  
  
"Robin. I don't have much time," the Command.com responded. She paused, as if trying to find the right words. "I... I just wanted you to know..."  
  
"Know? Know what? What's going on?"  
  
Dot closed her eyes for a moment. "It's - it's Bob."  
  
Robin's gaze narrowed. "I don't - "  
  
"He's gone," she blurted out.  
  
You've never called me...  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
Dot didn't reply, breaking eye contact, trying to recompose herself. Robin felt a sinking in her gut, and hoped against hope her instinct was wrong. The silence was too much for the Guardian to deal with.  
  
"Dot! What happened? Where is he?" she demanded. She wanted answers.  
  
Don't tell me what I think is true...  
  
The Command.com looked back at her. She could barely believe it herself; telling his doppelganger was to be telling herself that it was true. She wasn't sure she could handle it - could ever handle it. She stumbled over herself, trying to explain.  
  
"It was Megabyte... he double-crossed us all."  
  
"What?"  
  
I don't understand...  
  
"We had to close the portal to the Web, and his technology helped us to do that... but not before he shot Bob through it." Her voice cracked. "He's gone. I'm sorry..."  
  
This makes no sense...  
  
"But - he could form a portal, come back -"  
  
Dot shook her head. "Megabyte stole Glitch from him, shattered it. Now he's trying to take over the system."  
  
A distant explosion rocked the Principal Office behind her, as if to punctuate her statement. Dust rained down. Dot glanced off to her left briefly, checking everything was all right before turning back to the screen. Robin clenched her fists, anger and past hatred replacing the initial shock.  
  
Just let me get my hands on that viral scum...  
  
"I'm coming back there," she said.  
  
"No," came the firm reply. It was a tone Dot rarely used, but she wasn't to be argued with.  
  
Robin scowled. "No? What do you mean, no? I have to come back!"  
  
Who's going to protect Mainframe?  
  
"I can't let you."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Frustration set in.  
  
"Yes, I can. I'm the Command.com of this system. Mainframe is under quarantine. Nothing comes in or out, do you hear me?"  
  
"I'm coming back there!" Robin growled.  
  
But who am I kidding? I'm not a Guardian...  
  
"You can't. Mainframe's off the 'Net. Mouse is hiding our address. This is probably the last time you'll hear from anyone here for a while... until it's over." Dot trailed off, before adding quietly, "One way or another."  
  
Robin stared at her. "You cannot be serious."  
  
You can't do this to me... you can't tell me he's gone and then tell me to stay away!  
  
"We've already lost Bob. You're safer in Turing."  
  
"Dot... I know we've never gotten along real well, but you know as well as I do that you need all the help you can get!"  
  
"Please, respect my orders. Just this once. It's all I ask."  
  
Do you have any idea what you're doing?!  
  
The transmission began to get progressively more static-laden. Robin became desperate, realising what was happening.  
  
"Don't do this to me..."  
  
Please...  
  
Dot blinked a few times, biting her lower lip. "I don't want it to be this way, Robin. I don't. But Mainframe may not be processing much longer. If it means at least one of us lives..."  
  
Another voice, off-screen. "Ah'm losin' it, sugah!"  
  
The Command.com took a deep breath before continuing. This was probably one of the hardest things she'd ever done, and she hated it. "I just wanted you to know... I'm sorry. I have to go."  
  
"No! Dot! Don't cut me off like this!" Robin yelled in desperation, her hand reaching out to the screen, touching its surface.  
  
The transmission winked out; severed at the source.  
  
They're gone. All gone...  
  
"No..." she whispered in disbelief, willing the image to come back, but knowing that it was hopeless. She stood, the true impact of her involuntary isolation sinking in; taking a vicious grip on her senses. She stared at the walls. She was alone. For the first time in her short life, she was utterly, totally alone. It was something she'd wanted for as long as she could remember; now it was a reality, and all she could think about was how she couldn't go home. If home would even be there in a few cycles.  
  
She was alone; and she hated it. Hated herself for wanting it. Hated herself for still processing, while Bob was...  
  
It's my fault... I should have been there...  
  
She roared, her stillness becoming a sudden torrent of unrestrained fury as she lashed out, kicking and punching the wall repeatedly until her knuckles bled. She stopped her assault after a few moments, her hands now resting flat on the smooth surface; her breath coming in short, painful gasps. She heard the door to the office open behind her.  
  
"Robin? What's going on?" Perl's voice drifted in.  
  
A few moments passed, Robin still with her back to her friend, her shoulders rising and falling as she composed herself once more. "Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Real convincing.  
  
"Sure didn't sound like nothin'," Perl replied wryly.  
  
The tall Guardian turned on her. "It's none of your spammed business! Leave me alone!" she snapped.  
  
Perl held up her hands in mock surrender. "I was just askin'..."  
  
Robin scowled. "Don't."  
  
Dennis appeared in the doorway, an expression of concern on his face. "Everything all right?"  
  
"What do you care?" she shot back at him. Dennis raised an eyebrow. Robin could almost feel the walls of the office closing in on her. She needed to get out. Now. "I'll be down in the maintenance bays if anyone needs me," she muttered as she strode past them both.  
  
He's gone. He's gone. He's gone...  
  
Perl watched her go. She had a bad feeling about this. Although she was used to the tetchy sprite keeping things to herself, she had the distinct impression whatever had just transpired could be the energy spike that broke the null's back.  
  
"This is not good," she murmured. "This is not good."  
  
---  
  
(This storyline continues in 'Inner Demons, Part 1: Breakdown') 


End file.
